


Yachi and Cooking Aren't Good Friends Anymore

by SportsAnimesKilledMe (NoisyEmmy)



Series: Yachi Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyEmmy/pseuds/SportsAnimesKilledMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi doesn't do well with cooking good meals. And food is out to kill her I swear.</p><p>Or </p><p>Yachi is stuck in the kitchen hiding away from the B.O. but then she gets distracted and nearly dies bless her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachi and Cooking Aren't Good Friends Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem with Yachi and bless her. Like they go hand-in-hand in the same sentence. BUT YACHI IS SO KAWAII I CAN'T RN.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Cooking

Day 2: Cooking

The training camp was in full swing and everybody was working hard. 

Only problem: B.O. (I KNOW DEODORANT EXISTS, BUT WOULD THEY USE IT? NO THEY ARE FOOD ZOMBIES AND DON’T THINK ABOUT B.O. BECAUSE THEY ARE GUYS. SURROUNDED BY GUYS. (O-o) 

Come on, seriously. It’s a gym full of sweating teenage boys, the place was bound to reek eventually. And the fact that it was the middle of summer didn’t help either. Bluegh!!!

And that was how Yachi found herself stuck in the kitchen, helping the other managers prepare the food for lunch.

Only problem - she can’t cook a big meal for shit. 

Now you may be wondering how, but she has survived for the past few years on basic stuff. She knows how to make small meals for herself -- honestly she’s small, she doesn’t eat enough food to serve an army, but here she was, trying to help.

Except the other managers have realized her lack of skill and have given her the duty of...

Stirring everything. Because that is easy and doesn’t take a lot of skill. Unless you’re clumsy then... there’s a higher chance of screwing up? But honestly, when was Yachi ever graceful (I mean it in a good way here people, awkward Yachi is the best Yachi because SHE IS THE REAL YaCHI man.)

Simple enough, eh? But Yachi being Yachi, she managed to mess that up too. Unintentionally of course. She wouldn’t want the upperclassmen and her fellow friends to starve because of her incompetence to follow directions. But she had SOMEHOW managed to get distracted.

By distracted I mean she was too busy admiring all the other managers *coughKiyokocough*.

She found herself being brought out of her daze and into a panic at the words, “Yachi! The food!” SHE HAD FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT THE FOOD. In the midst of her panic, Yachi found herself being comforted by Kiyoko while all the other managers 

And that led to her being put permanently on duty to give bottles, towels and all that stuff to the players. 

Welp, next time Yachi will definitely be thinking about the food. Wouldn’t want to be stuck in the land of the B.O.

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL MONKEY POOP I KNOW


End file.
